


Introductions

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: Nira’sal meets Solas on the way to the Breach and can’t seem to keep herself in check.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solas x Nira'sal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/434131
Kudos: 3





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Introductions

“Hehe, was that a serious question?” Though the dwarf continued to talk, Nira’s attention attached to the apostate in front of her. It was something about him that triggered an unused emotion deep within her. While she was chained in the dungeon, she had occasionally found herself waking up and finding the elf sleeping beside her and while she had never spoken to him, Nira could only assume that he was there to guard her. While she found the notion unnecessary, it would be a lie to say that it wasn’t nice having someone there. The fact that he was an elf only made her that much more comfortable.

She tried to break her glance, but it wasn’t until he caught her and smirked that she was finally able to pull herself away. Butterflies erupted from her stomach as she turned to face the dwarf, fumbling for the first thing that came to mind to at least look like she hadn’t been staring at his companion for the entire conversation. “T-that’s…a nice crossbow you have there.” 

_Oh Creators, that just made it completely obvious…_

Blood flushed through her cheeks as she tried to keep her eyes off of the man standing beside her. She had never felt an attraction quite like this. There were men that were nice looking back with her clan, sure, but the elf had this strange aura lifting off of him and she could feel herself being pulled in. It was too bad that she already made herself look like a complete idiot after staring at him for no particular reason. Maybe one last glance…just to make sure he wasn’t laughing at her. 

Sneaking one last peak, Nira’sal looked towards the apostate. The expression on his face was far from subtle. The fact that she looked back at him again must have set him off. His attempt to keep it back was obvious, but even more obvious was the fact that it wasn’t working. He chuckled under his breath, trying desperately to hide his smile with his hand. 

Her heart skipped. If nothing else drew her in, it was the laugh. The small chuckle that hit a chord somewhere deep within her being. 

Still, he cleared his throat and quickly collected himself. 

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” He didn’t miss a beat. While the shemlen and the dwarf continued the conversation, they did not interest her in the slightest. He had definitely captured her attention. His features softened as he introduced himself, his head tilted only slightly. The movement was small, but it was enough that Nira caught herself mimicking him. 

The dwarf, Varric, if she remembered correctly, cleared his throat. Either he caught on quick, or she was being way more obvious than she had intended. She shook her head sharply in an attempt to reel herself back in. 

“Nira’sal, but please call me Nira.” 

“Nira’sal…” Solas breathed her name in, his eyes searching the horizon behind her. “A joyful soul. With a name like that, surely you will become a shining light in a world of increasing darkness.” He paused and chuckled again, his eyes focusing on her. “If nothing else, perhaps you will at least be a breath of fresh air as we are surrounded by so many that struggle with the weight on their own shoulders.” 

A blush ran across her face as her eyes traced to the ground. Nira fiddled with her hands in an attempt to calm herself as she strung her words together carefully. “I don’t know what I’ll be able to do for you with the Breach, but I will try. If nothing else, I will do anything I can to help build your forces. I have no home to return to, so…” Nira looked back at the shemlen. “…whether I die or live, my life is yours. I will do what I can.” 

Behind her, Solas’ face filled with pride and nodded silently at Cassandra. In return, she smiled as she looked down at the young elf. 

“Very well.” Cassandra said. “Let us move on. Leliana and the others are just up ahead.”


End file.
